


Useless shack of shit

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Alpha [6]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Damian is no good, F/M, Listen to Aaron, Tom has tattoos and Hannah is puzzled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: Aaron tries to warn her, he does she is special to him and it kills him to see her getting hurt.





	Useless shack of shit

**Author's Note:**

> (This can be read as a Aaron/Hannah romantic fic or just friendly)

Aaron noticed something was different the moment he entered Hannah’s apartment, there were male clothes lying around, familiar ones too.

“So you and Damian huh?” he asks, removing a leather jacket from the couch before he sat down.

“Yeah, wanna something to eat?” she asks disappearing into the kitchen; he wishes he could tell her about his suspicions. “Nah I’m good.” Hannah reemerges from the kitchen carrying to glasses and a bottle of whiskey. “Hannah” Hannah leaves the thing she’s carrying on the table and sits next to him “Oh no, what life lesson Tom Kirkman gave you today that you feel obligated to share with me?”

“Not Tom, just me, I don’t think Damian is anything more than a useless shack of shit, you deserve better.” He finally got it out, he couldn’t believe it but he did. Hannah rolled her eyes “I am just worried about you Hannah, you are my friend.”

“I am old enough to pick boyfriends Shore! Thanks a lot!” she protested opening the bottle and purring them both a drink.

“Hey no need to be snappy with me I was just trying to help, you know that!” he took the glass from the table and took a couple ships.

“Well how about you get your life in order before giving me a lecture about mine. How about that?” she was defensive, that was one of the reasons Aaron didn’t want to bring this issue up, he was sure she wasn’t going to take well him interfering with her life.

“Have you considered that’s exactly why you should listen to me?” he let the glass down with force, the sound of glass against glass slightly scares Hannah but she hides it well. “So I should listen to a guy whose single for what now four years on relationships? That's like asking the president where the best place to get a tattoo is.”

“Tom actually has a tattoo, well two to be exact.” He doesn’t know what drives him to tell her that but he does.

“What?” she seems puzzled, his information took her a bit by surprise.

“Yeah, three birds with the names of his wife and kids over his heart and another on his left ring finger with the date of his wedding” she looks even more puzzled than before, honestly this was information that he was not comfortable knowing. She leaves her empty glass on the table and turns to him “How does that have anything to do with Damian being a ‘useless shack of shit’?” she asks, Aaron smiles a bit.

“You thought that it would be ridiculous to trust me with relationship advice because of how my life turned out and you made the analogy with Tom Kirkman and tattoos, but Tom Kirkman knows about tattoos, he doesn’t boast about it, but he does know. It’s the same analogy Hannah, I might not have a relationship at the moment but I do know something about them. And I know how to tell if someone is worth the trouble or not. Damian is not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! Let me know if you like it!


End file.
